When a switch switches off the alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC) power to an inductive load, no current flows through the switch and the voltage across the switch can rise to significant levels, as a result of voltage generated by the inductive load. Circuitry components may, therefore, be susceptible to damage if not protected from overvoltage.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide systems, methods, and apparatus for limiting voltage across a switch.